minecraft360fandomcom-20200213-history
Farming
Farming is a mechanic in Minecraft that allows the user to plant crops (seen below) as a method of accumulating resources to survive in Minecraft. It requires labor from the character, but can often times be done automatically or semi-automatically, given the correct equipment. Once the crops have grown, they can be harvested to use as food, or be crafted into other recipes. Here is a list of all the things that can be farmed in the current version of Minecraft. *Wheat (must hoe land first to plant, LT) *Mushrooms (both species, brown or white-spotted) *Sugar Cane (can be planted and sand or dirt but must a adjacent to water. *Trees (must be planted on grass or dirt) *Cactus (can not be placed adjacent to other blocks and also must be placed on sand) *Melons (must hoe land first to plant the stock, the stock will need a block adjacent to the hoed land to grow the melon.) *Pumpkins (same as melon but the stock will grow a pumpkin instead) *Cocoa Beans (must be planted on Jungle Tree logs) Rules When you a plant a crop that requires a hoe to tend the land (Wheat, for example) you cannot jump on the farmland or else it will transform into dirt, which cannot be cultivated upon. Bone Meal Method Bone Meal is used mainly used for farming. Bone Meal is used to instantly grow crops, such as wheat and trees. Bone Meal needs to be created in a Crafting Table or your crafting interface (Y-button). It is the white substance in a bowl in the 'dye' section. Each individual bone meal can only be used once. Note: If you use bone meal on a dirt block/grass block, flowers and tall grass will pop-up, making seeds much easier to get. Materials for Farming To begin farming your land, you must aquire these items first: *Seeds: Wheat seeds can be found where tall grass appears; punching tall grass will eventually drop some seeds *Mushrooms Brown/Red: These items can be in Mushroom biomes, under tress, in caves, or in the Nether. Simply punching them will do. *Sugar Cane: Sugar cane is more abdudant after a recent update, when 4JStudios/Mojang heard about their rarity and addressed the problem. Canes can be found only ''near water (at least one block on one side of the sugar root) and will naturally occur at random. *Saplings (trees): To gain sapplings, one must punch leaves on a tree for them to drop. An alternative method is to burn the leaves or wait for them to decay after removing the logs form said tree. *Cactus: Cacti are not rare in Minecraft, and are mostly located in desert biomes. They spawn near sand, and are hard to miss becuase of their distincitve shape and color. screenshot-1559-1.jpeg|An extensive, automated wheat farm using redstone and pistons. *Melons Seeds: These can be hard to find, due to the fact that once you do find some (usually in abonded mines), they are renewable and you can stockpile them. *Pumpkins: Pumpkins can be found scattered across all biomes, but are limited in numbers. Punch one if see it to get the pumpkin as a whole. '''Note: '''Can also be used as head armor, or crafted into a jack-o-latern. *Cocoa Beans: Can be found in jungle biomes, or in dungeon chests. They must be grown on the side of a jungle tree, and have three stages: a small, green stage, a slightly larger, tan stage, and finally a ripe, mature, reddish/brown stage. Breeding As of the TU7 update on Decemeber 19th, 2012, passive animals can now be bred. Breeding is a new feature in Minecraft where animals may breed with the same species. Breeding is a helpful tool to expand a farm and aquire natural resources from animals, as populations will increase exponentially if done properly. For animals to began producing babies of them, the player's animal(s) is/are required to enter 'love mode' by clicking the LT (left-trigger) button with the corresponding item in their hand (see list below). Note that animals must be fairly close with each other to begin breeding. #Wolf #*Feed rotten flesh, raw meat (beef, chicken or ham) or cooked meat for Wolves to enter love mode #*'Note:''' Wolves must be tamed before breeding (see: Wolf ). Wolves must also be at full heath before entering love mode. The health of a Wolf is indicated by the angle of its tail (100 degress=100% healthy). Once two animals of the same species are fed the correct food and are within close range of each other, they will begin emmiting hearts and be drawn towards each other. A small animation may occur, showing the two animals kissing for about 2 seconds, before a baby of them appears. It will take 20 minutes (a full Minecraft day) for the baby to mature into an adult. For that time span, it will follow its parents around. It has been noted that babies moves faster, make higher-pitched noises and have smaller bodies than their counterparts. Category:Food